Tarble's Revenge
by Blaze808
Summary: Having a mean older brother sucks, right? Well, aren't the moments when you get back at them are sweet, right? This is Tarble's chance to see what I am speaking of!


**Hello everybody! Thank you for reading another one of my Dragonball Z stories! Just to let you know, I will answer the request about a Broly story, but I wanted to write this in the meantime. I noticed a surprise lack of Tarble/Vegeta sibling rivalry stories, so I'm going to make one! By the way, this is when they are kids, 2 months before the planet blows up, and 2 weeks before Tarble is sent off. Tarble might be a little OOC.**

Queen Draeonia looked over her shoulder at her children. Well, the boys anyway. She smiled at Tarble, who had seen her looking over. Her older son, Vegeta was too busy playing "World Domination". He might not always see eye to eye with his dad, but he was VERY much like her husband. She frowned for a second. Where was he anyway? Ever since he was forced to 'join forces' with Frieza, she was a bit nervous for his safety. Frieza seemed a little more anxious to cement his control over the planet since the discovery about Vegeta and Tarble. Not to mention the third one on the way. She smiled, gazing down on her extending belly with the third child inside. She was finally going to get a daughter…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash, and a whimper. She groaned; so much for a peaceful morning.

"Mommy! Vegeta threw a chi blast at me!" Tarble wailed.

She walked over to the boys.

"Vegeta, why did you throw a chi blast at your brother?"

"I don't like him!" Vegeta folded his arms and pouted.

Did she mention she was _really_ happy to be having a daughter?

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean that you can do that."

"Daddy says that you can kill people you don't like. I know you'd be sad if he turned into a splatter mark, so I left him alive."

She was going to have a _big__discussion_ with 'Daddy' on what he says to the kids.

She grabbed his hand and walked him to the time out chair.

Tarble whimpered. Why could his big brother have so much power over him? There had to be something he could do to protect himself from him. Then an idea came to mind, along with a flashback.

_Flashback_

_Tarble was walking into the garden when he heard a scream. He turned around to see his brother running for his money, crying and screaming, and he ran into their mom._

"_Scary…big…pink…thing…"were the only words that Tarble could pick up on. _

_End of Flashback_

Tarble smiled evilly. He was going to get him so bad, that he's going to wee himself. For some reason, the image gave him much satisfaction.

He went into the garden, and picked the biggest pink thing he could find. But the strange thing was, it looked kind of cute. Could this be the thing that made his brother cry a week ago? It was time to find out.

Tarble carried the pink thing to a tree, and then he expertly climbed it, and proceeded to wait for his older brother.

He didn't have to wait long.

He saw his rotten older brother and Raditz. He leaned in closer to see what was going on.

"Hey Vegeta! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Mom just gave birth to my little brother!"

"Well, it's better than what I got. Two sisters, one in mom's belly, and another living in my brother's body. I swear, he acts like such a girl, he might as well be one.

Any feelings of regret Tarble was feeling flashed away in an instant.

"What's his name?"

"It's really stupid. They named him Kakarrot."

"Wow! I thought my parents gave a bad name to my future sister."

"What is it anyway?"

"Raspa. That's almost bad as Kakarrot." Vegeta scoffed.

Then it happened. Vegeta walked on the invisible X and Tarble's master plan went into effect. The worm fell out of the tree with a thud into Vegeta's spiky black hair, and the effect was instantaneous! Vegeta screamed in horror, sounding very much like a girl, and Raditz stared at Vegeta as he was running around in circles, trying to shake off the worm. Raditz started to laugh heartily at the Prince's pathetic display. Tears were spurting out of the two brothers' eyes; one out of fear, and the other from absolute enjoyment.

Tarble decided after an hour to get it out for them. He hopped out of the tree, and plucked it out for him.

"I would have let you do it longer, but I didn't want to make Mommy sad if you went cuckoo. By the way, have fun with Raditz, and I'll see you at the palace. Bye _sister_."

The rest of the afternoon was spent by running away from his ticked off brother. Oh well, Tarble thought, revenge wasn't sweet; it was heaven, as Vegeta threw him into a tree.

**What did you think of Tarble's Revenge? Was it good? The next one will be the Broly story. See you next time, and requests are welcome!**


End file.
